


We'll Make It Through This. Together.

by casietiel



Category: Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gay, Happy, Love, M/M, Pure, SPN - Freeform, Ship, Smut, rewritten, season 13, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 21:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13843167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casietiel/pseuds/casietiel
Summary: If Cas and Dean were openly dating in Season 13 Episode 14.  The episode was already pretty gay but I managed to increase the homo :))





	We'll Make It Through This. Together.

"How are you holding up Cas?" Dean was reluctant to ask, but asked all the same. He was tired of letting his insecurities getting between his relationship with Cas.  
"I'm fine Dean." Cas replied, seeming almost unwilling to answer or unknowledgable about why Dean would ask.  
"No I just mean with everything you've been through, I know you really wanna find lucifer." Dean explained, not wanting Cas to feel like he wanted to interfere or anything. 

Dean was relieved when he heard Cas beginning to answer.  
"It's not that, it's not about- well it is about that but it's also I... Dean I was dead." As if Cas needed to remind him. Dean couldn't bare to even think about that time, he was in such a horrible place and he refused to let the memories cross his mind now that Cas was back.  
"Temporarily." Dean added, simply.  
Cas nodded. "And I have to believe I was brought back for a reason." He said. 

"You were, you were brought back because we needed you back." Dean sighed, and decided to continue. Cas needed to hear it, and Dean needed to say it. "I needed you back."

"Right." Cas fought to contain his smile at Dean's words. He managed to let the word slip soudning rather cold. Cas was fearful Dean would get the wrong idea about his reaction. The angel continued to speak, "Dean, but how have I repaid him? I promised his mother that I would protect him, but now he's trapped in that place while lucifer is here, and he's getting stronger and more powerful by the day. And if Michael is really coming, maybe I was brought back to help prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Dean asked.  
"War." He explained, noting Dean's eyes widening. "War is what Michael does."

"Then we do what we do. Whatever it takes." Dean reassured Cas, patting the shorter man's shoulder and walking towards the impala.  
"And Cas?" The hunter stopped in his tracks, and turned around, finding his face mere centimeters from the man across from him.  
"Dean?" Cas breathed out, his voice husky and nervous. 

Dean put a hand on Cas's cheek and rubbed his thumb agaisnt the stubble. Cas smiled and leaned into the caress. "We'll make it through all this. Together." "Together." Castiel agreed, placing his hand on top of Dean's. Dean grinned and connected his lips with the angel's. It was a quick peck, but not any less meaningful than their deeper kisses. When their faces broke apart, their foreheads remained touching for a few seconds. Dean stepped back and gestured for Cas to take his hand. They began walking to the impala. 

The car ride was silent, as they drove to a...

"Alright, field in the middle of nowhere. Check. What's next?" Dean asked, gasping as he felt Cas brush agaisnt his shoulder as he walked by. 

"Well Donatello said gog and Magog can only be killed by a weapon touched by god. So, angel blades." Cas handed Dean one of the weapons, and they nodded at one another. 

"Alright. Let's rock and roll." Dean said, twirling the blade around in his hand. 

"Zonah rajah raja  
coraxo ezezovah mah  
ah ve e ve he" Cas chanted, a few steps in front of Dean, not facing him. After a few seconds of silence, Dean raised brow, and sighed. 

"Enochians a pretty difficult language, maybe you got it wrong." Dean offered, considering putting a hand on Cas' shoulder.  
"I don't get things wrong." Cas answered. Dean comically rolled his eyes from behind him.  
Suddenly the silence of the field was broken and two men, dressed as what Dean would describe as nothing less that hilarious appeared in front of them. They seemed to appear similar to Vikings, covered in animals fur and cloths.  
"I told you." Cas said. Dean couldn't contain his laughter.  
"This is serious." Cas said. 

"Yeah I know babe, but theyre wearing loincloths." Dean said through his chuckle, realizing he'd called Cas babe. If he was any less amused he may of found the time to care. Cas smirked fondly at the pet name. Dean only continued to laugh. 

"Dean!"  
The two men interupted them. 

"AHA WELL MET FELLOWS!" The first men yelled out in a foreign tounge of some kind, looking to the second who replied, "YES BUT WHERE ARE THEIR ARMIES?"

"It's a ancient language, theyre asking where are our armies." Cas clarified.  
"Our armies?" Dean asked.  
"To fight them."

"WHICHEVER WARRIOR RELEASES US MUST FACE US IN COMBAT. HE-" The first man continued. 

"OR SHE!" The second man choked out.  
"WHY INTERUPT ME, YOU ALWAYS DO THIS?" The first man angrily questioned, waving his arms around.  
"DO WHAT?  
"CONTRADICT ME!"

"What are they doing now?" Dean asked "Arguing." Cas translated.  
"Oh. You should ask them where they got their loincloths." Dean joked.  
"Dean!"

"AS SOON AS WE KILL THESE FELLOWS!" The first man said.  
"GOOD." The second agreed.  
"WHICH ONE FIRST?"  
"I WILL TAKE THE PRETTY ONE." Cas smirked knowing they were discussing Dean. He couldnt disagree with them.  
"THEYRE EQUALLY PRETTY." The second man argued. Cas nearly blushed.  
"THEN THE SMALL ONE."

"Theyre going to fight us." Cas informed Dean as the first man approached him with his sword. 

"Yes I can see that Cas." Dean held up his angel blade and began fighting back. The second man began with Cas.  
The first man swung his sword to Dean's angel blade, breaking it in half.  
"What the hell Cas?" Dean yelled out.  
Cas continued to fight his opponent, seeing Dean grabbing a sword, that the first man must've dropped.  
Dean took the sword, and struck the man's neck, beheading him. He turned to see the second man about to strike Cas, muttering something. Dean impaled him with the sword though his chest. He fell next to Cas, and the angel sighed. 

"Thanks." He said, as Dean held his hand out for Cas to take. Cas took the hunter's hand, standing up, keeping their fingers intertwined even after he gained his balance. Dean blushed, making his freckles exceptionally visable.  
"Wait a second Dean." Cas crouched down next to the second man. Dean swears he didn't let his eyes wander to Cas's ass. 

Cas found the man's wound and saw he was stuffed with sand and rock.  
"He seems to be an ancient creature, stuffed with sand and rock."  
"That's a thing?"  
"A very old thing, I thought they were gone after the flood. But it means he doesn't have a heart."  
"Wonderful." Dean said, sarcastically.  
"Yeah, well we better go tell Sam." Cas told him, walking towards the impala. Dean caught up behind him, slapping Cas's ass as he passed him.  
"Dean!"  
Dean chuckled and unlocked the impala.


End file.
